All for Someday
by Seas of Memories
Summary: Their whole lives have been leading up to someday when it would all click into place. That day comes when Kurt and Blaine hang out alone for the first time since becoming a couple. Cute, awkward, and as fluffy as my writing will ever get. Set during Original Song.


**This is my Day 1 addition to Klaineweek2013: Early Klaine.**

****If you're reading However Soft Your Symphony, that will be up soon; 4k is done, maybe 500 words left.**

* * *

Spring breezes swept past Kurt shifting nervously on Blaine's doorstep, fingers toying with the strap over his shoulder. _This shouldn't be so awkward. _No, of course not. After all, he'd been standing in that very same spot numerous times before. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel any discomfort whatsoever; though his nerves didn't seem to get the memo. He had no idea what to do, how to act, where the new boundaries lay. Familiarity with the place and with the boy was doing nothing to calm the butterflies stirring in his belly.

A blinding smile dazzled Kurt when the door opened to reveal his shiny new boyfriend. Excited energy overpowered overactive nerves as Blaine's puppy eyes met Kurt's and the butterflies settled down. Two pairs of eyes locked in a moment that stretched beyond the bounds of time, until one broke away and the other followed suit.

Each boy gazed up shyly, both a little unsure of what comes next. Blaine solved that riddle with a hesitant hand reaching out to brush against Kurt's long fingers. Shuffling feet and sweaty palms made their way to a yellow-painted bedroom with a keyboard in the corner and Katy Perry on the wall.

"I brought homework because… well, that's – that's what we usually do."

Handholding ceased as Kurt fiddled with his messenger bag. He was sitting on the floor, comfortably propped against Blaine's bed before he realized he'd entered the room alone. Looking up, he saw Blaine with a hand on his doorknob figuring out whether to leave it open or closed, captivated by his own activity. Kurt's small chuckle carried though the air as he pulled out his dreaded math book.

"I'm glad this is amusing for you," Blaine tried and failed to sound bothered with his wide grin never faltering. A quiet chuckle evolved into laughter only quieting with a whispered "shush" as the door hit the frame without fully closing.

Blaine's bare feet were tickled by the softness of his rug as he walked to his bed. The squeak of his mattress went unnoticed by Kurt who'd promptly dived into studying formulas he'd never need to remember once he graduated. Not that he was bitter about it.

Kurt's profile provided the perfect distraction from his boring, stuffy old Chemistry book.

Watching closely, Blaine could see each exact moment when Kurt sensed him staring; a bright red blush crept up his neck and his bottom lip disappeared between his teeth while he tapped his pencil lightly against his notebook.

For nearly an hour this went on, and Kurt would always wait a while before twisting his neck to look over at Blaine. Blaine would stare just a little too hard at his book with too much of a smile on the corners of his mouth, and Kurt would know.

Blaine knew that Kurt knew, but the game was fun and he wanted to keep playing.

Kurt would turn back to his work, traces of a smile dancing on his lips, and Blaine would resume his careful watching while the blush returned above Kurt's collar.

Giving up all pretenses of getting anything done, Blaine eventually tossed his book aside, crawling to the other side of the bed, closer to Kurt. He shuffled around until he was turned sideways, his head settling near Kurt's, his lips just inches from Kurt's neck, the closeness warming the boy's already heated blush.

Kurt pointedly kept his attention on the notebook in his hand, though he was gripping it perhaps more tightly than he needed to. The reddened tips of Kurt's ears would probably scald Blaine if he were to reach out and touch them.

As Blaine observed his determined boyfriend, he felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch him. Controlling his slow and steady breathing, he moved close enough to know for certain that Kurt felt a tickle with each exhale.

Five minutes later – five minutes longer than either expected he would last – Kurt surrendered, putting his worksheet the side and pulling his knees up to his chest, biting his lip in that adorable way that Blaine has come to identify as irresistible.

Heartbeats fluttered at whisper distance, Blaine's husky "hello" nearly killing Kurt in an instant. Kurt desperate wanted to kiss Blaine senseless. Blaine wanted the same. Both had no clue how to proceed without overstepping.

After an eternity, Kurt spoke quietly, a nervous quality to his voice as his tongue darted out to leave his lips glistening.

"Uh… you can kiss me if you want to."

The statement lingered in the heavy air between them. The lack of response ate away at Kurt as seconds stretched into days.

"You don't want to?" Kurt's voice was incredibly small as he looked away to burn a hole into the wall opposite his body.

"Kurt," Blaine said plainly, trying to earn his boyfriend's attention. He made a promise to himself, in that moment, to never hurt this boy again. He slinked off the bed and kneeled beside Kurt. One hand lifted the boy's head from where it hung; the other took up residence on his exposed neck.

Blaine's palm on Kurt's cheek sent a spark through both of them. He pulled Kurt up onto his knees so they mirrored each other, barely blinking so he wouldn't miss a second of the beautiful face before him.

"Kurt. If I kissed you every time I wanted to… you would never come up for air."

As a pair of soft, fleshly licked lips pressed against his own, Blaine registered the look he had just seen in Kurt's eyes as hungry. He made a promise to himself to make that look appear as often as humanly possible.

Fingers finding confidence gripped harder at muscled hips as four lips moved in unison. Arms wrapped around hoodie-clad shoulders. Breaks for air were the only short interludes. Exploration was the only goal and both were learning all they could about new tastes and touches, sounds and feelings.

Only when they were panting more than kissing did they slow to a stop. Foreheads, hands, and knees touching, they breathed into one another, radiance beaming from their lips.

"Do you… do you um…? I don't know… wanna watch a movie or something?" Blaine gasped out. He honestly couldn't care less what came next as long there was touching involved; Kurt's hips were made for his hands to hold.

"Sure." They could watch a movie as long as it was possible without altering this pose. Kurt couldn't help feeling lightheaded and giddy because Blaine always had that effect on him. Now that feeling was coupled with desire, threatening to send him flying off into the atmosphere; Kurt only felt grounded by the fingers clutching his hips.

Blaine swooped in for a final, lingering kiss before his fingers released their hold. Kurt shivered at the loss, but warmed at the gaze of adoration he received from the boy he was sure to fall in love with.

Blaine stood and offered a hand to Kurt. Kurt accepted the help and stayed still while Blaine turned on his TV and placed a movie into his DVD player.

An amused smile graced Blaine's features as he turned to see Kurt waiting on him. He brushed past Kurt, purposely getting close enough to quickly run a finger down his arm on the way. Books and papers were flung to the floor as Blaine rushed to make room for Kurt on his bed.

When the bed was clear, Blaine sunk down onto his bed, scooting over to the wall and reaching an upturned palm toward Kurt, who happily weaved their fingers together. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin of the boy who handed him his trust with every touch.

Apologetically, Blaine contorted his body over Kurt's to reach for the remote on his nightstand. Remote-in-hand, Blaine saw the smirk on his boyfriend's face and his obliviousness waned; he could have simply asked Kurt to get the remote. Awkwardness faded into the background as he quickly ascertained the benefits to his positioning. He kissed Kurt breathless, stealing the boys' smirk as he then settled back against the wall.

Kurt, flushed red as ever, didn't hesitate to crawl under Blaine's open arm as the disc menu popped up on the screen.

"Ooh! Moulin Rouge! I love this movie."

Blaine's murmured "I know" sent thrills through Kurt's bloodstream. _I'm starting to thoroughly enjoy my new normal. _He blushed and smiled into his boyfriend's neck, gently kissing the sweet flesh before looking back to the screen as Blaine pressed play.

"I hope you know I'll be singing along the entire time."

"And I'll be singing with you."


End file.
